mucfandomcom-20200215-history
One Shot, One Kill
Walkthrough Cpl Wayne Wilson and Gunnery Sergeant Wayne Wilson wait patiently on the top floor of a hotel with a sniper rifle for the assassination target, Jose Zakhaev. Cpl. Wilson then takes the shot and dismembers Zakhaev's left arm, but Wayne states that the shock and blood loss will take care of the rest. A helicopter returns fire, but it's shot down. The two then rappel down the side of the hotel as the top floor is destroyed by missile fire, and continue to escape to the extraction point. The two fight through waves of enemies and Captain Salmon, Poach and Mannings regroup and they fight to extraction. They encounter another helicopter and it attacks them. The squad take it out then it crashes onto Jethro messing up his legs. Then he calls to his Captain for help and his helped to the extraction zone. Jethro lays Red Smoke and they hold the extraction zone then they aboard the helicopter and leave. Transcript Briefing (The camera circles a hotel and then the game clock changes time.) Ingame (Game starts with Wayne spotted the arms deal go under way with Wayne near a Barret 50.) *Wayne: Bro, the arms deal is under way. Take the scope and wait for the target. (He aims into the scope and waits. Waiting. Similar to Zakheav's Exchange of Call of Duty 4) *Wayne: Wind's a bit choppy, you can use to your advantage or wait for it to die down but he'll might leave then. (A car shows and a Spanish looking Russian comes out.) *Wayne: Confirmed ID, that's the Spanish-Russian Jose Zakheav. Take him out or wait till the wind dies. Your call. (Either way he shoots it swerves into his arm.) *Wayne: Nice shot, Bro, blew off his arm, shock and blood loss'll take care of the rest. Bollocks, we're spotted take out the pilot. (He does so. Dash from Call of Duty 4) *Wayne: Let's go. (They get out of the hotel with a missile hitting the inside destroying it completely they get down and engage some enemies.) *Jethro: Skywolf 1-5, requesting extraction. *1-5: Okay we'll be there ETA 20 minutes. (ETA 20 Minutes from Call of Duty 4. They move through waves and then the rest of Wolf Company stand up from tall grass and run with them.) *Captain Salmon: Let's go. (The run to an area near some tanks. A Hind D appears.) *Captain Salmon: Enemy helo. Sniper the bastard. (They take it down.) *Jethro: Goodnight ya Bastard. (Jethro moves as NPC peacefully but helo crashes and Jethro's legs and messed up.) *Captain Salmon: I got you Jethro, hang on! (He takes his hand and puts it around his shoulders they walk together with Wayne, Poach and Jack watching their back they get to a house. Showdown from Call of Duty 4 and Nuclear War) *Captain Salmon: Jethro! Hang in! (They set him down near a building.) *1-5: Throw red smoke so we can pick you up. (Jethro throws some.) *1-5: Okay we're coming to ya. (Then enemie forces come and attack but their efforts fail and then the helicopter arrives and Captain Salmon helps up Jethro.) *Captain Salmon: Come on, get up! Get up! Get up! We're almost there! (They make it to the helicopter and it starts to leave.) *Jethro: This will go in the notebook. (End of level.) Category:Missions